1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to semiconductor devices that include a photodevice.
2. Related Art
Use of photonics in which photodevices are combined with non-photodevices, such as transistors, in the same integrated is becoming more popular. Use of photodevices has become popular in audio applications and has the potential for use in other higher speed systems, especially ones where interference may be high. Due to the different technologies required for photodevices as compared to non-photodevices, generally compromises are required in order to place both types of devices on the same integrated circuit. Dimensions of the various features on both types of devices are very important for performance. Also, it is desirable to occupy as little space as possible for the devices. Thus performance and efficient use of space are both important. Additionally, process complexity is important. It is preferably to not have to have completely separate processes for the two types of devices.
Thus there is a need for an integrated circuit that has both a transistor and a photodevice that improves upon or overcomes one or more of the issues described above.